The Mummies  Three Corners
by mushroom0123
Summary: All has been silent in the world of the O'Connells. Life has calmed down, for once. Until Lin has a nightmare, Mekku has an encounter, and a new family friend comes along for the ride. What have the O'Connells gotten themselves into this time?
1. Not Again

OKAY I'M BAAAAaaaaAAAAAACK :D

Wow… that wasn't strange… oh well :). This is my first story in a while (I know, I know – I have that's Pirates story, be quiet I'll get around to it eventually…maybe…hopefully…). Over the summer I fell in love with the first two Mummy movies (yeah, the movies, not the mummy) and I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic for them.

Now if you are as big of a mummy fan as I am you may know that there was an attempt to create a 4th film… yeah… well to my knowledge (IMDB) that attempt has failed. BUT WE ARE GOING TO PRETEND IT DIDN'T and (like Jonathan said at the end of the 3rd mummy movie) it was Peru. We are also going to pretend that this specific mummy was named Inchihuri and the person who had to protect the world against him was named Mekku. Inchihuri was killed by the O'Connells (as expected) by drowning him. Inchi (a cute nickname I came up with) uses jaguars made of clay/dirt to defend him and has power over the earth/dirt. Now that that is out of the way…wait there's more… Lin and Alex are married and have been for a little while… I think that's it though… :) Enjoy! R&R! I don't own The Mummy Franchise :)

* * *

Lin shot up from her sleep in a fit. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around the room and recalled that she was in an apartment, downtown London, with her husband: Alex O'Connell.

"Lin, are you okay?" Alex asked a little groggily as he slowly woke up. Lin replied with a small nod, "I had a dream… at least… yeah – just a dream."

"Well if it was just a dream, sweetheart, it didn't mean anything. It's not important."

"Right…not important. You're right." She laid her head back on her pillow and smiled at him, "Good night, Alex."

Across the rivers, seas, mountains ranges and plains a creature was stirring. A loud roar was heard throughout the once quiet field. Emperor Han reformed once again from water and fire, becoming as hard as rock. With his first new breath he summoned up the Terracota Army and his clay exterior broke through, revealing the powerful Emperor as he once was. Onward they marched out from under the Great Wall, turned into one red comet and flew into the night sky.

Across the Atlantic Ocean from London in Peru a similar event was happening. Mekku was lying in his hammock, daydreaming. Inchihuri was gone, there wasn't much left for him to do anyway. He was young and had his whole life waiting for him. "I can finally settle down with Lisha…" he thought, "life will be – what was that?"

A rustling from the brush distracted him and in walked… well, someone was carrying a fellow tribesmen, the carrier dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Inchihuri stood behind him and smirked. He took out his obsidian dagger and cut Mekku twice across his bare chest, leaving an 'X' mark. Inchihuri gathered himself and fled from the hut and ran into the forest, turned into green smoke, and flew into the cloudless sky.

Back in London Mekku jumped off the still moving double-decker bus. He didn't like it; people kept giving him strange looks. He assumed it was the scar on his chest. Somehow he found Rick's house. It just seemed like a place where Rick would be, Mekku was a tracker, after-all.

Mekku jumped the fence and ran up the path to the front door. He saw Evelyn and Rick through the kitchen window. When he got to the door he rang the bell and waited until Rick answered the door.

"Mekku? Oh this can't be good…"

"Inchihuri is back."

"Of course he is. Please, come in." Rick led Mekku to the kitchen and they sat down at the table. "Who was at the door?" Evelyn asked, "Well?" she turned around and saw Mekku sitting at the table. "Oh… well welcome to London, Mekku. How long has he been back now?" He couldn't help but smile at Evelyn's nonexistent sense of urgency. "I saw him a few days ago."

Evelyn nodded, "Could this have anything to do with that comet?"

"Comet?" Rick and Mekku said in unison. "What comet?"

"Apparently this comet circled the earth a few nights ago. It doesn't have a name. It's never been recorded in history. But it was first sighted over Shanghai and was seen again over Shanghai the next night…it was the same comet because unlike the usual white they are this one was bright blue. I heard about it at the museum."

"Of course you did…" Rick muttered under his breath. "Wait… what if that is what woke Inchihuri? You don't think…"  
"That it? Well we would've heard by now… wouldn't we?"

"I would assume so… they would tell us…"

"Tell you what?"

"The others."

"The other whats?"

"Undead, monstrous, world-dominating desired guys."

"You mean more mummies?"

"Precisely."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Two?" Mekku fell out of his chair at the sound of that. "Two more mummies? From where?"  
"Where else? Egypt. Oh… and China." Rick informed, "They would tell us…we would know."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Well…shit." Rick said as he went to answer the door. He opened to door to find a very disheveled Lin and a very scared Alex. "Dad I don't know what happened! She won't talk in English, she keeps babbling in Chinese and I don't know what she's saying. I know Mandarin, not Cantonese, I don't know what's going on and it's really scary cause I think she's in a trance and –"

Rick grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Take a breath, Alex!" Alex stopped and took a deep breath, "she's really starting to worry me and I didn't know where else to go and no one in England speaks Cantonese and she's saying the same thing over and over and-" Rick heard enough and put his hand over Alex's mouth and listened to him mumble in his hand.

Lin's trancelike look broke, "Han!" Her shout knocked everybody back. "Han…I knew it… I knew it! Oh no…" Rick just looked around at everybody then back at Lin, "Of course, of course she comes to this realization here!" He let go of Alex and stomped back into the kitchen. "No more mummies!" He shouted. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Well dear," Evelyn started, "you always say that. But you never follow through with it. Just like any other time we're going to go on an adventure filled with peril because you enjoy blowing things up into smithereens." Rick looked at her dumbstruck, "Even though that's mostly true, Evelyn, we can't do two mummies at once. Both of us have been killed already and I don't want to live through that again."

"Well… you wouldn't… you'd be dead."

"Not the time, Mekku." Rick snapped. "Sorry… it's just… I don't see how we could ever possibly battle –"

"Did I hear Alex down here?" Jonathan bounced into the kitchen with a giant grin on his face. "Mekku… maybe… maybe I'm hearing things…"

"Hey, Uncle Jon."

"So I did hear you… wish I hadn't though. How are you, my boy?"

"I'm…living."

"Good, good. Living is good. Now, what is that silly bloke doing here?"

"Why else would he be here, Jonathan?" Rick started, "Inchihuri came back. Why would Alex and Lin be here? Han came back. Now we're just marking time until Ardeth breaks through that window to tell us that Imhotep has returned as well." Everybody quickly turned and looked through the window Rick had previously pointed at. No Ardeth, that was a good sign.

"I'm going to town." Rick announced.

"Why?" Evelyn questioned.

"In case we are going to have to fight an evil mummy uprising, we're going to need more supplies."

"I'm coming with you." Alex responded. "As am I." Jonathan added.

"Good, we'll be back in a few hours. You guys stay safe, okay?"

"You better stay safe too, Rick."

"I will, I will. You guys round up every firearm and weapon we have in this house. And if any mummy thing comes to the door…"

"I know, I know… blow it's head off. I'm not a little girl, Mr. O'Connell."

"That's my girl." Rick smiled and kissed Evelyn on the cheek, "We'll be back soon!"

Evelyn turned to face Mekku and Lin. "Time to start unloading the cabinet." She walked over to a dark armoire, opened it up and revealed twenty shotguns to Mekku and Lin. "Well don't just stand there and gawk, help me! If we are in fact fighting both of your mummies we will need everything this house has got."

"My gods… this is insane!" Mekku exclaimed.

"We're well prepared for any apocalypse." Evelyn stated as she started de-racking the guns.

"Is this going to be enough, Mrs. O'Connell?" Lin asked timidly.

"There are six of us so far?"

"So far?" Lin questioned. Evelyn gave her a reassuring look, "we should be just fine, my dear. Just fine…"

* * *

well i hope you liked the start, i'm aware that it was a little quick and i apologize. R&R please if you want cause that would make me smile :)


	2. The Grocer

I think I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter… I don't own the Mummy franchise or it's characters. Thanks for reading and R&R if you want…please!

* * *

The boys pulled up to the front of a small mom and pop general store. The sign read 'Woodling's Grocery', now all they had to do was pray that Rachie was there.

"If Rachie's in, we'll need to make some space. She has great inventory." Rick commented as he got out of the car.

"Ah, yes, that American girl…" Jonathan added.

"That's the one." Rick replied. The three of them walked into the store to find Rachie. She was standing behind the counter with her back turned and restocking the shelves.

"Rachie!"

She dropped the cans she had in her arms and hung her head, "Dammit, O'Connell – ever heard of being subtle?" She turned around with a beaming smile. "Of course you haven't…how are you?" She was a beautiful woman around 35, no one knew how old she was, with black hair, piercing blue eyes and Egyptian hieroglyphics tattooed down both of her arms – that of which she has had to explain to Rick a thousand times that they meant nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm good, I'm good. We need some supplies."

"Another mission, I take it?"

"Yeah… what you got for six people?"

"Well… I have a lot of bread, just got in some meat, cheese is always good." Rick rolled his eyes at her. She quickly scanned the store only to find Jonathan and Alex there as well. She gave a sly offer and continued with her stock, "Or how about a nice Thompson? New shipment, fresh off the conveyor belt. Maybe a few flesh-eaters as well, you can never have too many."

Rick returned the smile, "You know me too well, Rachie." She laughed and walked out from behind the counter. "Follow me." She led them to a door on the opposite side of the store. She took out a ring of keys and tried to find which one was the right one.

Trying to strike up some conversation she asked a question, "Who is it this time, O'Connell?"

"We don't know."

Rachie dropped her keys and slowly turned around, "You mean…"

Alex put in his voice for the first time, "So far we have two."

"Which two?"

"Han and Inchihuri."

"What about…"

"Not yet."

Rachie left Alex's gaze and slowly moved to face Rick, "I think you'll need more than a couple of Thomspons, Mr. O'Connell." She found the right key, unlocked the door, and let everybody inside. The walls were lined with dozens of rifles, Thompsons, and cutlasses. On the tables she had cases of pistols. If you opened a drawer in any of the wardrobes you'd find thousands of bullets. She was the ammunition supplier for the O'Connells.

Jonathan stepped in the room and took a rifle down from the wall. He lined it up as though to shoot the lamp, "You're a good shot, aren't you Rachie?"

"With this stock, I'd like to think so."

"An extra fighter may not be a bad idea, Rick."

"Rachie Woodling, at your service." She gave a mock salute and added, "This is my personal stock. We can bring whatever along."

"Not a bad idea, Jon… but I don't want to put Rachie into that kind of danger."

"Danger danger danger, come on! I need adventure! I'm sick of this store! I need to get out, blow up some mummies, save a town – come on, Rick!"

"You can be such a child."

"I'm… I'm older than 29, Rick! Come on, you're taking Alex and I babysat Alex!"

"I can't take you away from the store."

"I own the store! I can shut it down for a while and we can take whatever provisions we need. Please, Rick."

Rick stared at her for a little while. He looked away and had a blank stare on his face, "A good idea after all."

Rachie let out her beaming smile again and took down a few trunks from a shelf. "When you have connections, use them. You three each one of the trunks and load it with non-perishables, water, whatever you need."

"A great idea, Jonathan." Rick whispered.

"I'll take the last trunk and load it up with some noise-makers." She started opening drawers and loading the bullets into the trunk. She shouted from her office to the men outside, "I've got four Thompsons, twelve hunting rifles, five swords and ten thousand skin rippers. I know your stock, O'Connell, I supplied most of it. This should be enough… you guys need more trunks for that or are you okay?"

Jonathan shot back a reply, "I think we're mighty fine, thank you darling.

"Not a problem! Rick… please tell me you brought the big car."

"You know me very well, Rachie." She laughed in response and locked to door to her office behind her. The guys were already at the car so she quickly dragged the trunk of ammunition and weapons to the car and locked the store. "This is so exciting…" Alex shot her an amused look, "Yeah… you say that now." Rachie scoffed, "Oh come on, Alexander. Where's your sense of adventure?" She ruffled his hair and got into the car.

Jonathan and Rick finished loading up the trunk of the car. "How old is little Rachie?"

"Jonathan!"

"I've already got myself a lady, thank you very much! Give me some respect, Rick. I'm just starting to doubt… maybe she is too young."

"You and Heather still together?"  
"Six glorious months, my good man! But seriously, how old is she? She can't be much older than Alex."

"She's…" a puzzled look crossed over his face, "I don't know… ten years older…about. Maybe." He put the last case in and slammed the trunk shut.

"So she's about 35?"

"Eh, give or take a few years. She babysat Alex when you couldn't, remember?"

"Couldn't as in? I could always babysit Alex!"

"When you were drunk, Jonathan."

"Right… when drinking was a big part of my life…"

"Exactly… now it's just a part."

"Thanks to Heather!" He climbed into the passenger side of the car, "Off toward home we go!"

* * *

I also feel as though I should add that I do own Rachie, Mekku, Inchihuri and Heather (who you'll meet next chapter). Happy reading!


End file.
